Catatan Kecil Hinata
by LokyCry
Summary: Ungkapan perasaan hati Hinata tentang Naruto dan sasuke.fic abal-abal, gaje dan masih banyak cacad dimana-mana.


Aku menyalakan laptop mungil berwarna ungu muda milikku. Mengetikkan kata demi kata hingga merangkai sebuah situs blog yang sangat kukenal. Tentu saja, ini blog milikku sendiri, semua hal yang kutulis disini adalah semua perasaanku terhadap seseorang yang sangat kukagumi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya memendam perasaan padanya.

"Uhm.. baiklah. Mulai darimana ya? Oh iya…" setelah berpikir sejenak dan merenggangkan otot jariku, aku mulai mengetik semua perasaanku pada monitor dihadapanku ini juga tentang sebuah rahasia.

_Hai, aku Hinata Hyuuga. Hanya seorang cewek lugu berambut panjang dan sedang mengidolakan teman sekelas. Well, mungkin lebih ke arah menyukainya. Jika kau tanya padaku bagaimana rupa orang yang kusukai itu berharap saja kau tidak melihatku pingsan bersimbah darah mimisan karena membayangkan segala hal tentanganya. Hmmm, bagaimana mendiskripsikannya ya? _

_dia sangat keren_

_dia selalu bersemangat_

_dia sangat keren sekali_

_dia benar-benar sempurna_

_Ok, ok. Aku memang tidak terlalu baik dalam mendiskripsikan orang. Hei, jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja sifatku yang selalu gugup bila berbicara dengannya, gaya bicaraku yang mulai menggagap gempita, oh aku benci dengan diriku yang seperti. Well, di balik itu semua, setidaknya sifatku yang penggugup ini tertutup oleh sifatnya yang selalu ceria. Bukankah itu sangat serasi? _

_Ok, kembali lagi dalam hal mendiskripsikan orang yang kusukai itu. Dia seorang cowok, tentu saja. Dia selalu bersemangat, setiap gerakannya seakan-akan seperti obyek kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di mataku, suaranya yang selalu mengatakan kata optimis seperti irama-irama yang selalu berdengung di telingaku, dan tingkah lakunya yang lucu sanggup membuatku tertawa hingga berminggu-minggu, ok terlalu berlebihan tapi sungguh dia benar-benar sangat sempurna di mataku._

Aku mengambil minuman soft drink yang berada di samping laptopku, menegaknya dengan cepat hingga tenggorokanku seperti tergigit ribuan semut. "Uhhhkkkk…. Tenggorokanku sakit." Erangku pelan kemudian ku taruh kembali minuman-kaleng-pembuat-sakit-tenggorokan tadi di samping laptopku. Tanganku masih tidak bergerak di atas keyboard, otakku bekerja merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa aku mengagumi orang ini. Sedetik kemudian jari-jariku mulai menari-nari lagi di atas keyboard.

_Aku pernah berpikir, sekali saja aku ingin bicara dan mengobrol dengannya dengan normal, tidak dengan sifat dan suaraku yang gugup begini. Aku iri dengan Sakura yang selalu berbicara dengannya tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Bila dia ingin memukulnya maka akan memukulnya, bila dia ingin memarahinya maka akan memarahinya. Sungguh Sakura benar-benar luar biasa. Sedangkan aku, jangankan memarahinya atau memukulnya, berbicara dengannya saja sudah hampir membuatku pusing dan hilang kesadaran. Sungguh menyebalkan._

_Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku iri, well, sebenarnya bukan iri mungkin lebih ke arah benci. Ya, benci. Benci dengan Uchiha bungsu ini, jika kau tanya kenapa aku membencinya padahal dia sangat-sangat-sangat sempurna akan kukatakan seribu alasan. Pertama, dia selalu berada disamping orang yang kusukai, seakan-akan mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan. Kedua, dengan entengnya menyebut orang yang kusukai dengan sebutan "dobe" dan untung saja dibalas dengan sebutan "teme". Hell yeah, bagus Naruto-kun. Ups, aku tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama orang yang kusukai, ya sudahlah berharap saja tidak ada yang membaca blog ku._

Aku merenggangkan jari-jari lagi, mengetik membuatku capek. Soft drink milikku kubiarkan saja tergeletak di samping laptop, aku bersumpah tidak akan meminumnya lagi walaupun aku tahu, minuman ini yang sangat disukai Naruto-kun. Mengingat itu mukaku menjadi merah, dengan keberanianku aku mulai meminum soft drink tadi. "Ukkhhh… benar-benar deh, tenggorokanku terbakar."

Ok, sampai mana tadi. Hmm,, oh ya, Uchiha bungsu. Well, alasan yang sangat standar bukan untuk membenci orang yang sangat sempurna. Tapi bagiku itu sangat pantas, pantas karena dia selalu merebut kesenanganku saat bersama Naruto-kun seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiranku untuk bersama Naruto-kun. Seperti tadi siang, saat Naruto-kun bertanya padaku tentang PR yang kubuat, aku dengan suara gugupku menjelaskan hubungan dua variable yang saling berkaitan, tetapi lagi-lagi kesenangan sesaatku benar-benar dihancurkan oleh Sasuke. Dia dengan cepat menarik Naruto-kun dan dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa dia bisa mengajarinya dengan cepat jadi tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya padaku, saat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum gugup. Memang apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat selain tersenyum? Dia mendeath glare ku dengan tatapan matanya. Itu cukup membuatku kaku. Seperti seekor tikus yang di tatap oleh ular berbisa. Mengerikan.

"Hinata? Kau sedang sibuk?" suara seseorang mengagetkanku dan dengan segera kupalingkan wajahku ke arah pintu kamar yang didominasi warna ungu muda. "Uhhmm.. tidak Neji-kun. Anoo.. ada apa?" kataku pelan. Neji memasuki kamarku kemudian berdiri dihadapanku sambil matanya melirik ke arah layar monitor yang masih menyala. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin meminjam beberapa catatan bahasamu. Aku dan Gaara mau menyalinnya." aku hanya dapat ber-ohh saja, dengan cepat kuambil catatanku yang berada di dalam laci. "Anoo.. Neji-kun. Apa naruto-kun akan datang juga?" tanyaku pelan sambil menundukkan kepala, aku tidak mau Neji melihat rona merah di wajahku. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Tentu saja, kami akan belajar bersama." jawab Neji sekenanya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum menutup pintu dia kembali menengok ke arahku, "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Sasuke juga akan datang." sambungnya lagi kemudian menutup pintu.

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan Neji. Sial, kenapa sih Sasuke selalu menganggu bahkan saat aku sedang ingin menulis di blog ku tentang Naruto-kun. Aku beralih ke layar monitor kemudian mengetik dengan cepat.

_Baiklah, aku mulai lagi. Tadi sempat terganggu oleh kakak ku, Neji. Sasuke Uchiha, seorang cowok sempurna yang diidolakan oleh seluruh cewek di sekolah. Sebenarnya aku bingung, apa sih hebatnya Sasuke? kenapa banyak yang berebut ingin menjadi pacarnya? Padahal tingkahnya sungguh menyebalkan. __Tapi dengan itu pula aku dapat dekat dengan Naruto-kun. Oh, kau ingin tau bagaimana ceritanya? Ok, begini. Saat itu seperti biasanya, aku duduk dihalaman belakang sekolah sambil menikmati buku yang sedang kubaca hingga kulihat Naruto-kun sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu. Entahlah, mungkin seseorang yang sudah bisa kutebak kalau orang itu adalah Sasuke. Uh, bahkan saat istirahat pun dia masih mencari Uchiha bungsu itu. Entah pikiran sesat apa yang merasukiku saat itu, dalam diam aku mulai menggunakan jutsu pengubah diri. Aku merubah diriku menjadi Sasuke Uchiha berharap Naruto-kun akan berlari ke arahku dan tertawa kepadaku. Ternyata aku salah, naruto-kun datang ke arahku dengan wajah marah dan kesal, ku pikir akan ketahuan ternyata tidak. Dia berkata bahwa dia mencariku kemana-mana, sungguh sangat membuatku terharu dia mau bersusah payah mencariku tapi lagi-lagi aku kesal saat tau dia mencari Sasuke. Tentu saja, sekarang aku berwujud Sasuke. Sial._

_Sedetik kemudian, Naruto-kun bersandar di bahuku menceritakan bagaimana dia dibodoh-bodohi oleh Neji. Awas kau Neji, berani membodoh-bodohi Naruto-kun. Lalu, tentang Kiba yang tertangkap basah sedang mengerjai kakashi-sensei dan lomba makan ramen dengan Choji. Semua ceritanya membuatku tertawa hingga lupa kalau aku menggunakan tubuh Sasuke untuk tertawa, karena itu, Naruto-kun bingung dan malah menatapku mengatakan bahwa aku __aneh dan tumben tertawa lepas. Aku panik, sungguh. Aku takut ketahuan dan akhirnya Naruto-kun membenciku, aku tidak mau itu terjadi._

"Neji, Gaara. Aku datang. Kalian sudah mulai belajar duluan ya? Maaf aku baru datang." suara teriakan dari Naruto membuat tanganku berhenti mengetik tiba-tiba, telingaku bahkan kutajamkan hanya untuk mendengar suara Naruto-kun. Ingin sekali rasanya menggunakan byakugan untuk melihat setidaknya chakra kehadirannya di rumahku. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan kulakukan, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh Neji bila ketahuan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami juga baru mulai." kali ini suara Gaara yang menimpalinya. "Benar, kau sudah mengerjakan PR belum, Naruto?" suara Neji terdengar di telingaku. "Wah, belum. Gaara aku mohon, pinjami aku PRmu. Kumohon." kali ini rengekan Naruto berhasil masuk ke gendang telingaku. Suara yang sangat kunantikan. "Hentikan sifatmu itu, dobe." Ah, suara ini. "Diamlah Teme. Kau ini berisik." dan benar saja, ternyata itu suara Sasuke yang kubenci. Aku menulikan pendengaranku, aku tidak ingin mendengar suara Uchiha bungsu itu, seperti dengungan lebah. Sangat menganggu.

Kemudian aku beralih lagi ke layar monitorku yang masih menyala dan mulai mengetik lagi.

_Aku takut ketahuan oleh Naruto-kun bahwa yang dihadapanya ini bukan Sasuke melainkan aku yang hanya berubah wujud. Aku sungguh-sungguh ketakutan, tanpa sadar tanganku gemetaran__, sifat gugupku pun mulai keluar. Tapi lagi-lagi aku salah, Naruto-kun malah dengan pelan menindihiku, duduk diatasku dengan senyuman manisnya. Oh, rasanya jantungku akan keluar saat itu. Bahkan aku berpikir rela mati saat itu juga demi melihat senyum menggodanya. Oh, sial, aku mulai mesum. _

_Dengan pelan Naruto-kun membuka kancing kemejaku, degup jantungku semakin menjadi-jadi. __Tanpa sadar, Naruto-kun tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku dan mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak ingin aku dengar. Kata "Aishiteru, teme." dua kata itu membuatku sadar. Dia tidak mencintaiku, dia mencintai tubuh yang sedang kupakai. Tubuh seorang Uchiha muda. Sasuke uchiha. Lagi-lagi selalu Sasuke, bahkan dia berhasil memikat orang yang kusukai. Ini sangat membuatku kesal. Saking kesalnya, aku tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan, yang ku ingat saat itu, aku menarik wajah Naruto-kun membekap senyumannya dengan bibirku. Mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Naruto-kun menatapku dengan heran dan bertanya dengan lembut kenapa aku menangis, aku tidak sanggup berbicara lagi. Aku hanya dapat melihat tatapan khawatirnya padaku kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia memelukku menenangkan isak tangisku dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku berkai-kali, dan itu makin membuatku ingin berteriak bahwa aku bukan Sasuke, aku adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Hanya seorang gadis biasa yang mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak sanggup. Sungguh, aku tidak mau menghancurkan momen ini._

Aku melihat hasil tulisanku, lalu tersenyum pelan. Sedikit mengusap air mata yang keluar aku mulai mengklik tanda log off di bagian atas samping laptopku. Mataku beralih ke arah kaleng soft drink yang sudah habis ku tenggak, mengambilnya lalu menatapnya sejenak, kaleng soft drink yang memiliki rasa Orange seperti Naruto-kun yang selalu meledak-ledak. Aku tersenyum, "Selamat malam, Naruto-kun." kemudian melepas peganganku dan membiarkan kaleng soft drink tadi meluncur ke arah tong sampah di samping meja belajarku.


End file.
